


Wondy's Lovely Chest of Treasure

by GaleCrowley



Series: Wondy's Lovely Chest [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Breast Envy, Corruption, F/F, Growth, Hypnosis, Lactation, Large Breasts, Mind Control, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: After the most recent multiverse crisis, there a few leftover elements in places they shouldn't be. And two in particular are going to come after Wonder Woman, and hit her right where it hurts...





	

Wondy's Lovely Chest of Treasures

By Gale Crowley

 

Out on a ruined street, where the pavement was cracked, the windows were shattered, the houses half-collapsed, and trees ripped in half, a tan woman with long red hair, wearing a questionable outfit of a one-piece suit in white and pink, laid on the sidewalk.

  
“Ugh …” The woman groaned, waking up and placing a hand on her head. “Where am I? What … what happened?”

The woman surveyed the destruction around her. Judging from it, she would think here had been the recent site of a very destructive battle … or a natural disaster, or an atomic bomb.

The woman put her hands on her neck and gasped in worry. She hoped it wasn’t an atomic bomb, or she had been exposed to radiation without the proper protection.

“Hey!”

The woman turned her head. A yo-yo on a string longer and sturdier than any yo-yo she was familiar with came from nowhere and wrapped itself around a tree. Another woman pulled up on it, wearing a purple suit, go-go boots, and pink goggles with her hair in long blond twin tails.

“You must be pretty confused, huh?” The yo-yo woman asked.

“Y-yeah …” The redhead said, tapping her head. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Yo-Yo!” Yo-Yo gestured a thumb to her chest proudly. “That was big battle some battle here, huh? Yeah. There were this whole bunch of heavyweights tossing each other around and duking it out. I think it got so bad the universe just kind of … shattered? And then they glued back together with a few pieces out of place, like you and me. We’re still trying to sort everything out. But for now ... ”

  
Yo-Yo backflipped off the tree, landing on her feet.

“It looks like you and me are stick in this universe, even if it’s not the one we come from.”

“This universe … but … I … what?” The redhead rubbed her head, closing her eyes and grunting as her head was assailed by a sudden pain.

She opened her eyes, realizing the pain was coming from her memories. Her memories were coming back after the universal split, and the pain was coming from how difficult it was for them to swim back to her through the haze of the disturbed cosmos.  

“I remember …”  She remembered her powers. remembered a man in an bat costume approaching her, an attractive lad in a red suit, trying to put a few rebellious citizens back in their place, easy to do with her powers, and doing the same to that reporter … but most of all, she remembered the Amazon.

The beautiful, scantily-clad, raven-haired curvy Amazon.

“I remember. I remember who I am.”

“Who?” Yo-Yo asked.

“Model Citizen.” Model Citizen introduced herself, cracking a devious smile across her lips, which Citizen noticed were stil lush.

  
_Good._ She thought. _That hasn’t changed in my drift from one universe to the next._

“Can I ask you to help me with something?” Model Citizen asked. “I want to make sure my powers still work.”

“Sure.” Yo-Yo twirled around. “What do you need me to do?”

Model Citizen’s eyes turned a blank white, glowing, her irises and pupils disappearing. Yo-Yo’s eyes became the same way.

“Can I ask you to do something for me?”

“You can ask me to do anything …” Yo-Yo replied in a haze.

“Good.” Model Citizen smiled and snapped her fingers, freeing Yo-Yo from the trance. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem.”

“Now, for real, can I ask you about something?” Model Citizen asked. “Can I ask you for some help with a plan of mine?”

“What kind of plan?” Yo-Yo asked, showing obvious interest.

“The fun kind.”  Citizen tapped her fingers together. “The kind where we find that beautiful raven-haired lady and take revenge on her before … no, I shouldn’t say that. The kind where we just _take_ her and make her mine. Er, ours. I’ll share.”

“Hmm … consider me in, Miss MC!” Yo-Yo gave a thumbs-up. “Where do we start?”

* * *

 

  
Wonder Woman, the hero of the Amazon Isles, real name Diana Prince, walked into her apartment, tired and winded after a long day of fighting villainous sorts. She slammed the door shut and sighed, ready to relax. She went to her living room and sat down on her couch, pulled up the remote, and turned on the TV. A bored reporter narrated the scene, which showed cars and houses with broken windows while a purple-clad woman bounced around between the road and the rooftops as if she were a rubber ball.

“And here on Middle Street, we see two new supervillains on the scenes, making a mess of the place …”

At this point, the unknown villainess noticed the reporter and launched her weapon at him - something on a string, which struck the camera and cut the feed after it recorded him moving out of the way.

“Middle Street? That’s a short walk from here …” Diana said. She looked aside. “But I’m tired … I suppose I could ask Superman or J’on to deal with it … no, no.” Diana shook her head and stood up. “An Amazon’s duty is to her people, and there is no rest for a hero.”

That said, Wonder Woman geared up and ran out the door, jogging down the street towards the active scene, shocking passing pedestrians as they saw her, a well-connected, powerful superhero …  running by them on foot.

Wonder Woman reached the scene of the crime. She scanned around for signs of the villains, but she didn’t have to look far, as Yo-Yo landed on the roof of an adjacent car, squatting down to address.

“Ooh! Look who finally showed up.” Yo-Yo squealed in delight.

“Uh-huh. Very funny, whoever you are,” Wonder Woman said. “Show’s over. Now let’s go home and get you to prison.”

“Oh, do we have to?” Yo-Yo whined, twirling one of her yo-yos around. “We only just met, and the night is still so young.”

“You’re breaking people’s homes and property.” Wonder Woman reminded her. “That makes you a criminal.”

“Only the windows!” Yo-Yo exclaimed. “Oh, can’t we stay out and play just a little longer?” She continued to spin the glowing, blue yo-yo around.

“N …” Wonder Woman’s eyes were snapped to attention, all of a sudden unable to take her focus off Yo-Yo’s yo-yo. “W-well … I guess …”

“You guess?” Yo-Yo asked, smirking as she pulled out another yo-yo, this one red, in her other hand and twirled it around. “I need you to know, Wondy.”

“I guess we can stay out for just a little bit …” Wonder Woman wobbled, her arms going slack at her sides, dazed and confused by the swinging, swirling lights of Yo-Yo’s yo-yos.

“Yes, that’s it.” Model Citizen walked up to Wonder Woman. She cupped Wonder Woman’s chin and made Wonder Woman turn to face her. Model Citizen lit up her eyes, working her power on Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman, normally with a will made of steel, was unable to resist, caught off-guard, not to mentioned being weakened by Yo-Yo’s equipment.

“You don’t want to fight us,” Model Citizen said.

“I don’t want to fight you …” Wonder Woman repeated.

“You want to go home and take a nice long shower …”

“I want to go home and take a nice long shower …”

“And let the water run over your body …”

“Let the water run over my body …”

“Especially your breasts.”

“Especially my breasts.” Wonder Woman nodded her head.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Model Citizen said. “The next time you see us, you will feel compelled to stare, and your eyes will keep flickering towards our breasts. You will want to stare at them, into them, and get lost in our cleavage.”

“Compelled to flick my eyes towards your breasts … want to stare at them, get lost in them.” Wonder Woman muttered.

“Good. Now go take your shower, dear.” Model Citizen turned Wonder Woman around by the shoulders.

Wonder Woman continued walking, forgetting why she had left her house in the first place.

_You know, she thought, I could really use a shower._

“Unbelievable!” The reporter reported, his cameraman having gotten a new camera. “You saw it here first, folks! Wonder Woman turning around and just letting these new villainous criminals go after what seemed to just a few words! Is Wonder Woman just tired? Is she calling it quits? Is there something else going on here, or is our fair city doomed?”

The reporter was silenced when Model Citizen walked up to him and cupped his chin, making him look into her eyes. She shoved the camera out of the way and did the same to the cameraman. She turned and left with Yo-Yo, leaving them standing there in a daze until she had gone too far away for her powers to continue working.

She could have stared into the camera and hypnotized the watching audience, sure, but she didn’t care. She only cared about Wonder Woman.

* * *

 

“Urgh ... “ Wonder Woman groaned, returning to her apartment. She set to work on removing her armor and changing for her shower, unsure of what happened. Her attention was caught by a noise sounding and lights glaring.

She had forgot to turn the T.V off.

And a good thing she did, too. The words “Breaking News” were running along a border, announcing about an attack on a museum.

“Chief suspects are Yo-Yo and Model Citizen, a new supervillain duo who just began operation tonight. Earlier, they ransacked a neighborhood suburb, and now it appears they’re moving up their game to grand theft …”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Wonder Woman grimly remarked before heading back out the door, missing what the reporter was about to say next.

“The duo has quickly made a name for themselves for the ease at which they dispatched Wonder Woman and made her seemingly unwilling to fight them …”

Wonder Woman arrived at the museum. It was dead quiet, and the lights were off, seeing as it was after-hours. Wonder Woman scanned the vicinity for the villains, keeping her head on a swivel.

Wonder Woman made her way inside the facility, walking quietly, but the sounds of her heels still echoed in the quiet halls.

She made her way to a room which still had the light on, either because it was forgotten to be turned off, or the duo had turned it on.

“Ah.” Model Citizen walked out of the shadows. “You’re here.”

“Darn right I’m here.” Wonder Woman answered. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“I’m Model Citizen, and I already have what I want.” Model Citizen walked up to her, confidence in her every step, approaching Wonder Woman with a sense of ease.

 

Wonder Woman became infuriated by Model Citizen’s arrogance. Didn’t she realize she was dealing with an Amazonian warrior? Wonder Woman pumped her fists, taking up a fighting stance and getting ready to belt Model Citizen.

A yo-yo shot out from the darkness and landed straight in Wonder Woman’s chest, nestling itself between her breasts. It spun continuously, vibrating and massaging Wonder Woman’s chest inside. Diana’s eyes rolled up, and she let out a moan of pleasure. Encouraged, another yo-yo came out and joined in, doubling the pleasure as they both inside Wonder Woman’s breasts.

Model Citizen took another step forward and activated her power, flashing her glowing eyes at Diana.

“You don’t want to fight us,” Model Citizen said.

“I don’t want to fight you … ooooh …” Wonder Woman moaned.

“You want to take off your braces …” Model Citizen smiled.

Wonder Woman set to work, unclipping and taking it off the golden rim on the top of her leotard, allowing her breasts to drop slightly, her leotard becoming less tight.

“You have such lovely breasts, Wonder Woman …” Model Citizen said. “Of course, they’re not the biggest around …”

“They’re not?” Wonder Woman asked, as if surprised such a thing was possible.

“No. Power Girl’s are the biggest, and you’ve always resented her for it. You’re jealous. You’ve been jealous of her bigger boobs for as long as you can remember …”

“Y-yes.” Wonder Woman nodded, believing what Model Citizen was telling her, even though it was completely untrue.

“You wish you could have bigger boobs … or make Power Girl’s boobs yours.” Model Citizen said.

“Yes …”

“Now …” Model Citizen came closer and leaned. “I’d like to address your boobs. If your boobs would be so kind as to start lactating … like they’ve always have, and they know they do …”

“They … do?” Wonder Woman asked, lifting a hand up and cupping her breasts, beginning to feel the beginning of milk production inside them.

“Oh yes.” Model Citizen nodded. “A boob knows when it’s been lactating, and these have been lactating plenty, haven’t you girls?”

A gurgle from Wonder Woman’s chest seemed to confirm Model Citizen’s question.

“Now …” Model Citizen said. “Why don’t you go into the bathroom, lock yourself in if you can, and make yourself feel better by sucking your breasts?”

“Yes …” Wonder Woman smiled, dazed. “Okay …” Yo-Yo yanked the spinning yo-yos out from Diana’s cleavage, and Wonder Wonder ambled her way to the bathroom. Citizen chuckled and left.

Wonder Woman found the bathroom and went inside. She closed the door and locked it, then sat down by by the wall, sliding her back against it. Wearing a dazed smile on her face, she pulled her leotard down, letting her breasts to drop out fully, revealing them in their bare glory. She grabbed one and lifted it up, squeezing it and massaging it until a drop of milk oozed out of her nip.

She lifted the boob up and brought it to her mouth, biting her thick lips down on her nipple and beginning to suck, moaning at the taste,  her eyes rolling up as the milk squirted out.

* * *

“Hello? Is anybody in there?” The police officer asked. “Let us in, or we’ll bust the door down! You have three … two, one!”

The police kicked the door in and stormed the bathroom. They let out gasps of surprise when they saw Wonder Woman there, sitting on the floor with a dopey grin, her top pulled down, her breasts having grown to twice their normal size and pouring milk onto the tile from her grown, sore nips.

“Easy, Wonder Woman, easy …” The officer said, as he and his partner helped Wonder Woman up off the floor.

“It’s so good!” Wonder Woman exclaimed deliriously, feeling the heaviness of her huge boobs. “So good … you should try it, officers. Oooh …” She moaned as milk continued dripping out of her breasts.

The officers were able to get her home, and on the way there, Wonder Woman eventually returned to her normal self, the spell wearing off. For now.

“Go inside and rest.” The officers told her. “We’ll stay out here and keep on guard in case you need anything, but you need to stay in one place until we get a doctor and the Justice League here.”

“Okay.” Wonder Woman nodded, wrapping her arms around her leotard to cover as much of her breasts as she could. “I understand. Thank you for your help, officers.”

“After all you’ve done for us and this city, it’s the least we can do to pay you back.” The officer tipped his hat.

Diana turned and went inside her apartment.

Diana walked over to the couch and sat down, bouncing slightly on the cushion. She grabbed the TV remote and turned the television on, quickly changing it from the news to something more relaxing before she felt inspired to try to take on those crooks again. She clicked through channels until she found a music channel, something for her listen to while waiting for her friends to get here.

“Mmm …” Diana closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch.

“Wonder Woman …” A voice whispered.

“Hmm?” Diana perked up, on the alert. She looked around, but saw nothing. She resumed leaning back and closed her eyes.

  
And there, she saw her. She saw Model Citizen in her mind, standing in a void space of white, wearing a smile on her face.

“Wonder Woman …” Model Citizen said. “Do you want to feel good?”

“I …”

Model Citizen’s eyes glowed. “The answer is yes, Wonder Woman. You do want to feel good.”

“Yes.” Wonder Woman answered. “I … do want to feel good.”

“Then repeat after me.” Model Citizen instructed her. Model Citizens’ boobs began to swell up, growing in size until they burst through and tore up her clothing, the size of soccer balls. Model Citizen quickly covered her boobs with her hands. She took her hand and lifted one boob up to her mouth, where she started sucking on it, and rubbed her other breast with her other hand.

Wonder Woman nodded, taking in her instructions. She did the same, using her Amazonian strength to heft her massive boob into her mouth, where she suckled it with her lush lips while rubbing circles on her other breast. Milk began to squirt up from the breast inside her mouth, and all Wonder Woman could do was moan, giving in to the pleasure, her body, her boobs demanding she give them this much love and attention.

“Mmmm mmm mmmm!” Wonder Woman’s eyes became half-lidded, milk escaping from her mouth and dripping onto her breast. “Mmmm mmmmm mmmm!”

“There.” Model Citizen said. “Doesn’t that feel good? It feels so much better, doesn’t it? You have the best boobs, Wonder Woman. It’s not fair that Power Girl gets all the attention.”

Wonder Woman agreed. It wasn’t fair. Power Girl shouldn’t have got all the attention. She should barely be considered a superhero! What did she have going for her besides her huge boobs? Wonder Woman had huge boobs, and more. Wonder Woman had the better boobs, too - Model Citizen told her so. The more she thought about it, the more envious and angry at Power Girl she got. Though she was distracted from that by the pleasurable feelings coming from her boobs as she nursed and rubbed them.

“Yes …” Model Citizen purred. “Yes, doesn’t that feel good, Wonder Woman? With your Wonder Boobs? Do you love your boobs like I do, Wonder Woman? Tell you what. From now on, you will answer to the name of “Wonder Boobs.” And when someone calls you “Wonder Boobs,” you’ll feel a jolt of pleasure and just feel happy and blissful inside. Does that sound good?”

Wonder Woman let out a positive moan, her mouth too stuffed to answer properly.

“Good.” Model Citizen said.

Wonder Woman let out a sharp, muffled moan into her breast. She fell down from the couch onto the floor, writhing as she brought herself to orgasm, her boobs sputtering milk out as her body spasmed, getting the milk all over her carpet and her mouth.

“Mmm …” Wonder Woman moaned, pushing herself up, milk dripping down her boobs, kiss marks all over the nipple she had been sucking on.

“Good girl, Wonder Boobs.” Model Citizen’s voice whispered before rubbing her own boobs while Wonder Boobs dealt with the shock of bliss that came from being called by her new name. “Now, Wonder Boobs, do you want to see my boobs?”

“Uh-huh …”

“Do you want to see and suck on my nipples?” Model Citizen asked.

“Yes …”

“Good. Then leave your house and come meet in the park.” Model Citizen said. “I know there are two guards stationed outside your building, but with your strength, you should have  no problem taking them out.”

Wonder Boobs nodded. She stood up and made her way out the door.

“Whoa, Wonder Woman!” The guards said. “What are you doing? You’re supposed to stay inside!” The guards were distracted by the fact Wonder Woman’s boobs were totally exposed and covered with milk for mere moments before Wonder Woman socked them both, knocking them into the hedge rows by her apartment and knocking them out.

“Very good, Wonder Boobs.” Model Citizen whispered. “Now, I need you to do one last thing for me …”

Wonder Boobs giggled. “Sure!” She was delighted to hear Model’s plan. She went back inside her apartment and rummaged through her apartment until she found a device. One of Lex Luthor’s, from an earlier scheme of his. It would prove useful.

 

* * *

 

Wonder Boobs made her way out to another apartment. The current residence of her old foe, Giganta. She knocked on the door and made herself scarce.

  
Giganta opened the door and looked around. Seeing no one around, she scratched her head in confusion.

Wonder Boobs sneaked up behind and caught her in an arm-lock. Before Giganta could even process what was happening, Wonder Boobs stuck the device onto one of Giganta’s breast.

“What? Hoo!” Giganta moaned and shivered, the device glowing green as it did its work. Giganta wobbled before closing her eyes and passing out. Wonder Boobs let her go, letting her drop to the ground.

Wonder Boobs held up the device and smiled. This machine would copy Giganta’s powers for a period of time, and it would allow her to use Giganta’s powers in … creative ways. Wonder Boobs stepped over Giganta’s fallen form and paused. She looked back.

Giggling to herself, Wonder Boobs put the device down and got down on her knees. She grabbed the tip of Giganta’s pink dress and pulled it down, exposing Giganta’s breasts and her large, thick nipple. Drooling at the sight, Wonder Boobs got down and began to suckle and nurse the gorgeous boob.

“MMmm … “ Wonder Boobs moaned.

Giganta grunted, her consciousness coming back to her as the result of Wonder Boobs’ stimulation. Seeing this, Wonder Boobs pulled away and got up, running away from the scene before Giganta could fully recover.

This done, Wonder Boobs made her way to the park, ignoring any distractions she encountered along the way. She went to a bench and waited there, until Model Citizen and Yo-Yo emerged from the shadows of the trees.

“Did you get it?” Model Citizen asked.

“Mh-hmm!” Wonder Boobs nodded and held up the device.

“Good.” Model Citizen said. “Let’s get started, then …”

Model Citizen pulled and tore at her dress until her boobs were visible for all to see. Yo-Yo did the same, pulling her top down.

Wonder Boobs raised up the device. She aimed it at Model Citizen’s chest and blasted her, a green beam shooting out from it and into Model Citizen’s cleavage. Model closed her eyes and moaned as her breasts swelled up in size, growing and growing until they were as big as the soccer ball-sized orbs Wonder Woman had seen her with in her mind. Wonder Boobs then turned the device on Yo-Yo, making chest undergo the same growth and transformation.

“Oooh.” Yo-Yo squealed in delight, taking a hand and cupping her huge chest, bouncing her boobs up and down. She pulled one up and gave it a kiss and light suck. “Mmm …”

“Now, what you’re really here for …” Model Citizen walked up to Wonder Boobs, keeping a hand gestured at her breasts, Wonder Boobs’ unable to take  her eyes off it.

Wonder Boobs knelt, a smile on her face, and she placed her lips on Model Citizen’s breast. She began to suck, letting out moans louder than anything she had done this night or any other night. Model’s boob tasted soooo good. And this was even before the milk from it leaked out, getting all over Wonder Boobs’ face.

“Mmmm …” Wonder Boobs moaned weakly.

“Do you like that?” Model Citizen asked with a smile. “Of course you do. You love boobs. You over milk. You love to suck and suck until your stomach is full of boob juice. Your mouth just doesn’t feel right without a nice, perky tit to suck on. Yo-Yo!” Model snapped. “Quit being selfish and get over here and share.”

“Hmm? Mmm.” Yo-Yo opened her mouth, letting her boob plop out. She walked over to Model Citizen and Wonder Boobs. Model pushed Wonder Boobs’ mouth off her, and gestured Yo-Yo come closer, where Yo-Yo snuggled up to the side of Model Citizen, pressing the side of her boob into the side of Model Citizen. Wonder Boobs smiled and gasped when she realized what this meant. Moving forward, she wrapped her lips around both Yo-Yo’s and Model Citizen’s boobs, suckling them both at the same time.

“Mmm …” Yo-Yo smiled and reached over, cupping Wonder Boobs’ breast from underneath.

Wonder Boobs continued to suck and moan as she nursed milk out from both the villainess’ breasts. Milk dribbling from both Model’s and Yo-Yo’s boobs, Wonder Boobs let out a shiver of pleasure.

 

“Doesn’t that feel good, Wonder Boobs?” Model Citizen asked.

“Yeah. Wonder Boobs.” Yo-Yo added, the name-calling activating the trigger and making Wonder Boobs feel even better than she already did. “Wonder Boobs, Wonder Boobs, Wonder Boobs … hey, about a different name? Wonder Boobs, Wonder Boobsy? Boobsy?”

“Mmmmm!” Boobsy’s eyes rolled up to the back of her head as the trigger name overwhelmed and made her orgasm, milk pouring out of her boobs. Boobsy’s mouth popped off Model Citizen and Yo-Yo’s breasts, and she fell to the ground, barely able to stand on all fours as her body was wracked with pleasure, milk splattering all over the concrete.

“What should do with her now?” Yo-Yo asked. “Use her? Take over the city with her? Make her fight the League?”

“I have a better idea.” Model Citizen said. “One that won’t ultimately end up with us being defeated and thrown in jail. I want to get away with things. I want to not worry about the League watching us all the time, so, to do that … we’re gonna be something else. We’re going to do something … unexpected.”

“What’s that?”

Model Citizen went over and whispered into Yo-Yo’s ears.

“Aww.” Yo-Yo said. “That sounds boring!” She looked down at the raven-haired woman under their control. “Although … I suppose it would be a nice change of pace to be on the other side and be admired for a change.”

“But there’s one last thing before we do that.” Model Citizen said.

* * *

 

At a shipyard, with no on there except tired, barely-awake graveyard shift workers, Black Canary kicked down the door and went inside. She walked inside, searching the area for signs of trouble.

“Hi-yah!” A shout came from some crates, which flew apart into pieces as Power Girl made her entrance, smashing the crates apart. “Got you, you troublemaker! Wait … Black Canary? What are you doing here?”

“I got an anonymous tip telling me there was trouble here.” Black Canary explained, putting her her hands on her hips. “I didn’t realize they meant blondes staying out past curfew.”

“Speak for yourself.” Power Girl retorted. “Wait a minute. I got that same tip. An anonymous phone call pointing me to this shipyard.”

“Either there really is some trouble going on here, or someone wanted both of us to be here for some reason. Be on your guard.” Black Canary tensed up, getting ready for a fight.

“Yaaaaah!” A shout came from nowhere, and neither Canary nor Power Girl could react quick enough to keep Wonder Woman from tackling them, wrapping her arms around their necks and bringing them down on their backs, pinning them with her Amazonian strength.

“Wonder Woman?” Black Canary asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you here!” Wonder Woman replied. “I wanted you both to see my new chest!”

Their attention brought to it, only now did Black Canary and Power Girl see Wonder Woman’s chest had changed - she was more buxom than most, to be sure, but her chest had never been big enough to swallow their heads and chest and have room left over.

“And … where did you this … new chest, Diana?” Black Canary asked, trying to keep a polite tone of voice while she did her best get information out of Wonder Woman and ignore the growth spurt.

“From my new friends!” Wonder Woman answered cheerily. “But you two shouldn’t care about that. You should care about this!”

Wonder Woman pulled her dress down, exposing her breasts, and shoved them into Black Canary’s and Power Girl’s mouths. Their eyes widened in shock. Wonder Woman’s boobs jetted out splashes of milk, filling Black Canary’s and Power Girl’s throats up with the sweet stuff.

“Mmm! Mmrf!” Black Canary groaned, grunting and struggling to get free, but Wonder Woman’s breast was so heavy, and the milk was so creamy and rich …

Canary felt her a tingle in her breasts before her chest started growing. Canary’s eyes widened again, unable to believe it as her chest grew in size, increasing her large-but-fair bust into a massive set of spheres. The same thing was happening to Power Girl next to her.

“Urf!” Black Canary bucked, feeling the same tingle in her rear. She and Power Girl were pushed up off the ground by their rears growing, becoming curvy built-in cushions and the closest thing to a counterweight to their new massive breasts.

Black Canary reached up, trying to place a hand on Wonder Woman’s head to strike her.  
  
Yo-Yo and Model Citizen appeared from the darkness. Yo-Yo spun her hypnotic yo-yos around, distracting Canary and Power Girl. Model Citizen flashed her eyes at Canary, whose eyes turned white in response, the milk dripping out of her now slack mouth. Streaks of red and blue flashed across her and Power Girl’s blank, featureless eyes as Yo-Yo’s yo-yos continued to hypnotize them and keep them dazed and distracted while Wonder Woman’s boobs pumped them full of milk.

“Don’t you just love my new set of boobs?” Wonder Woman asked. “Aren’t they nice?”

Power Girl and Black Canary nodded their heads.

Black Canary popped her mouth off. “Yes, Diana … we love your boobs.”

“Aren’t they way better than Power Girl’s?”

  
Power Girl nodded. “Yes, Wonder Woman … your boobs are so much bigger and nice and … more wonderful than mine.” She and Canary resumed sucking Wonder Woman for her delicious milk.

Model Citizen turned to grin at Yo-Yo. “I think we have everything we need.”

* * *

 

“It has been five days since the last known sighting of Wonder Woman.” The reporter reported on the news. “However, in her place, a group of five calling themselves ‘The Milk Delivery Squad’ have appeared and have kept our fair city safe from threats.” The television showed a group of five women with large busts, all dressed up in milkman delivery outfits.

“Where is Wonder Woman? Enjoying a vacation and outsourcing? Defeated by an unknown supervillain? Split apart into the Milk Delivery Squad, each one representing a different facet of her personality after a freakish mishap with a supervillain’s machinery? The world may never know, but our city can at least rest easy knowing we still have some protectors.”

Far away from Wonder Woman’s city, watching the news inside his manor, a bachelor picked up the rotary dial phone next to him when it buzzed. He didn’t trust those new-fangled smartphones.

“Bruce,” he answered. He glanced to the television. “Yeah, I see it. No, it’s definitely her.“Don’t worry, Clark. I’ll get to the bottom of this. The World’s Greatest Detective is on the case. Tell Lois I said hi for me, will you?”

Bruce placed the phone down and stood up. He was going to find out what had caused Diana to turn over into this … Milk Delivery Squad, and where her new teammates had come from. Especially the one who reminded him of a certain harlequin jester.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I came up with because I noticed similarities between Model Citizen and Yo-Yo. They were 1) original characters for DC animated films, 2) sexy, and 3) had incredibly unused potential for hypnosis and mind control.


End file.
